


love was always there

by Ceta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugs, M/M, Omega!Victor, Pining, Scenting, alpha!yuuri, how could i forget the scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceta/pseuds/Ceta
Summary: Victor watched all of this unfold, swallowing back the insistent purr in his throat, the way warmth filled him from head to toe, let Yuuri think that the slight tremble in his hands was from the cold and not from his gentle touch, the way he handled him like Victor was something precious.Or; Five times Victor and Yuuri said they loved each other without really saying it, and one time they did.





	love was always there

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are from [this](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) post on Tumblr that I thought was super sweet.

1. _ Wow. _

 

“Wow,” Victor breathed, reverent and quiet, after Yuuri all but knocked out in his arms. He was heavy, all lean muscle that showed, earlier, when he had whisked Victor around for a handful of more dances after Victor, a bit embarrassed, had confessed that he was fighting to continue standing after dancing the night away.

 

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri had told him, smiling something adoring as he gathered his arms around Victor, warm and secure. “Just lean on me.”

 

“Okay,” Victor had said, laughter trailing after, breathless and unbelieving. He had held onto Yuuri tighter, leaned into his steady hands, his firm chest, and let him guide Victor to the ever-bright warmth of a happiness he'd always felt by his side. 

 

Breathing in now, Victor could smell Yuuri’s faint alpha scent. It tickled his nose, sent a vague shiver down his spine and goosebumps up his arms, but it was soothing. Intoxicating in the way that made him want to go pliant. He turned his head, pressed his nose into Yuuri’s hair, and felt all the tension and exhaustion melt away as he stood there with Yuuri’s arms around him. 

 

How long had it been since he dreamed of this? Of Yuuri and hoping that he’d turn his warm brown eyes his way? Years, maybe; since childhood, most likely. 

 

Victor steadied himself, smiled when Yuuri, his best friend since forever, tucked his face to Victor’s neck; let the tingling, bubbling joy build him up to hopeful heights that may reach his dreams; wrapped his arms tighter around Yuuri, unwilling to let go.

 

Nearly fell to his knees when a pleased, low rumble reverberated in Yuuri’s chest, when he murmured, “Victor,” with clear adoration in his voice. 

 

  
  
2. _ You’re warm. _

 

“I’m tired,” Victor groaned, the slightest of pouts on his lips. He collapsed down beside Yuuri, who was dozing off on the blue and white patterned blanket he often laid out for times like these when all he wanted to do was lie outside in the fresh air. He’d managed to snag one of the best spots in the university square, settling under one of the trees dotting the area and away from the edges where students roamed.  

 

It was a cool day, just the beginning of winter, but it was still nice enough out that lying here wouldn’t be too cold.

 

Yuuri hummed something in response, turning over onto his side to press his forehead to Victor’s hip. Something tingling and pleased stirred in Victor’s chest when Yuuri made a noise of contentment before relaxing back into his half-asleep state.

 

“That’s no fair,” Victor said down at Yuuri’s sleep-soft face. He poked his cheek. “I want to lay down, too. Lilia was brutal today, Yuuri.”

 

It took a moment, but Yuuri blinked his eyes open, bleary and still clearly half-asleep. He must have seen the weariness clinging onto Victor, because he lifted his head and said, mumbling his words, “You can lay down here.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Here, let me make space.”

 

As Yuuri moved back, Victor carefully laid down beside him. They never did this before, even when Victor was at his most exhausted, or Yuuri at his most relaxed. There had always been something  _ there  _ that kept them from breaking past their safe circles and into each other’s space, but now that it finally happened, Victor didn’t think he could ever go back.

 

Knees brushing, laying side-by-side and facing each other as they were now, this was the closest Victor had been to Yuuri since the time they danced together. He’d craved for it, desperate and starved of Yuuri’s touch, but he’d held back because Yuuri never seemed as interested as he had been then.

 

Until now, at least, because Yuuri held up his arm again and asked, “Closer?”

 

“Are you sure?” Victor asked, a second away from burying himself into Yuuri's outstretched arms.

 

“Yes,” Yuuri barely had time to say before he had an armful of Victor tucked against him. He tensed for a second, not expecting it, but it wasn't long before he relaxed against Victor, arm curling around his side. 

 

Yuuri lazily nuzzled Victor's temple. “You're warm,” he murmured, but before Victor could snap out of his surprise, Yuuri fell right back to sleep.

 

Pulse loud in his ears, Victor stared at Yuuri’s bare neck for what felt like years, unable to process the affection in Yuuri’s touch, in his quiet words. The way his heart pounded against his chest, the way heat made a home in his cheeks - he had thought of this before, wondered if he'd ever find someone who could make him feel like this. He learned early on that that person was Yuuri, had always been Yuuri - would always  _ be  _ Yuuri, it seemed, because Victor only ever wanted Yuuri..

 

Victor smiled, shut his eyes, and tucked himself close to Yuuri’s warmth, let it soak into the marrow of his bones and into his heart where it would grow and grow and grow, let its roots take hold because he wanted it, Yuuri's mark, never wanted to be anyone else's. 

 

  
  
3. _ I’ll wait. _

 

“I'm so, so sorry, Victor- “

 

“It's fine, Yuuri- “

 

“It's not. You've been waiting there for over an hour, alone, and I should have been there by now, not- “

 

“Yuuri. It's fine.  _ I'm  _ fine. I don't mind waiting for you.”

 

“You shouldn't have to.” There was a harsh exhale. “I'll get there as soon as I can, Victor. I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be,” Victor said. He closed his eyes, listened to the murmur of noise on the other end, to Yuuri's voice. Snow drifted lazily overhead, the sky a light grey. “I'll wait.”

 

(“Your hands are freezing,” Yuuri said once he arrived and saw that Victor’s hands were pale and bare. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of brown leather gloves - Victor's, his favorite pair - taking care to slip them onto Victor’s hands himself.

 

Victor watched all of this unfold, swallowing back the insistent purr in his throat, the way warmth filled him from head to toe, let Yuuri think that the slight tremble in his hands was from the cold and not from his gentle touch, the way he handled him like Victor was something precious.)

 

 

4. _ Don’t cry _

 

Yuuri knew Victor for practically their entire lives. Yuuri was used to seeing Victor smiling at the crack of dawn as he pulled the blankets off of Yuuri during unforgiving winters; he was used to Victor smiling when someone made a rude comment about him being an omega; he was used to Victor smiling even when he was running on close to no sleep.

 

Yuuri was not used to seeing Victor cry.

 

“What happened?” were the first words out of Yuuri’s mouth when he finally, finally found Victor sitting in the chemistry and physics building of all place. He’d been avoiding him for the past week, excusing himself whenever they bumped into each other, but he was so  _ nice  _ about it that Yuuri thought it’d pass without much trouble, that it was just another one of Victor’s surprises.

 

Clearly, it wasn’t, not with Victor’s scent as it is, distressed and frustrated.

 

Victor ducked his head - just the tiniest movement - and Yuuri tried to quell the simmering, burning heat that was rising. Protective, slighted. “Who was it?” Yuuri asked, keeping his voice as gentle as he could.

 

“No one. It’s nothing,” Victor murmured, voice steady. Tears dripped from his lashes like liquid diamonds. “Really, Yuuri. You should go.”

 

Pressing his lips together, breathing in deeply, exhaling carefully, Yuuri kneeled down so that he could catch Victor’s teary eyes. Something that sounded like his heart cracked right down the middle at the sight of them. “Don’t cry, Victor. Let me help you.”

 

For the strangest reason, Victor tensed at that, shuddered. “Don’t say things like that, Yuuri,” he whispered. “I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not, Victor. I  _ know  _ you aren’t.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Victor amended. He took in a shaky breath and looked at Yuuri with a smile that Yuuri hated then and there. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

 

“You’re  _ crying _ \- “

 

“It’s not because I’m  _ sad _ ,“ Victor tried to reason.

 

“It isn’t because you’re  _ happy _ , either!”

 

“Yuuri- “

 

“Victor- “

 

“I’m in  _ pre-heat _ . What do you expect?”

 

“I just want to make sure you’re all right!” Yuuri exclaimed. He breathed in, only to have his breath stutter in his throat when he processed Victor’s words. He breathed out in a rush, gulped in more air only to have Victor’s scent fill his lungs. “You’re  _ what _ ?”

 

“In pre-heat, Yuuri.” Victor swiped his bangs from his eye and heaved a sigh. “It’s always like this. I’m used to it, but I didn’t want you to worry.”

 

Yuuri could smell Victor’s distress, saw it glittering in his eyes and in the pinch of his brow, and frowned. “It’s always like this?”

 

Victor looked at him, paused. “... Since I first presented, yes,” he eventually replied. His lips pulled into a helpless smile, the look in his eyes unreadable.

 

“That’s terrible,” Yuuri said. He remembered omegas bemoaning their heats ever since he could remember. It was just a fact of life: heats were uncomfortable. Days were spent twisting their bodies around trying to relieve themselves, aching and weakened and burning from the inside out. It was standard - for the omegas who didn’t have a mate or partner there for them, at least.

 

Even worse, he knew, for omegas who went into heat without their mate there.

 

Yuuri couldn’t remember if Victor ever said anything about his heat being like that. Actually, he couldn’t remember Victor talking about his heat at all. Yuuri knew they happened; Victor would disappear for a few days to a week whenever they came up, but he never talked about it. To Yuuri, anyway.

 

Licking his lips, Yuuri carefully asked, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

Victor blinked. The faintest hint of pink dusted the bridge of his nose as he stared at Yuuri. “You... want to help?”

 

“Of course,” Yuuri said, feeling the anxiety grow with each word out of his mouth. “I know how bad heats can get - I want to make sure that you’re as comfortable as you can be.”

 

Eyes turning bright, Victor gifted him a blinding, beautiful smile before dragging him to his apartment to scent everything in it. Victor didn’t ask for much after that, coaxing Yuuri to help him add the finishing touches to the nest in his room, asking him to rub his scent into the blankets and pillows. Already, Victor look more at ease, less frayed around the edges, happier.

 

(Victor’s heat lasted three days. Yuuri didn’t spend it with him, and Victor hadn’t asked, but Yuuri was acutely aware of the fact that Victor had spent it all with his scent hanging in the air he breathed, that when he pressed his face to the pillows or wrapped himself within the blankets, the one he would smell was Yuuri.

 

It was eye-opening, the jolt of elation that shot through him, the pleased rumble in his chest just from thinking about it.

 

_ Oh _ , he thought, not at all calmly,  _ Victor might like me. _ )

 

  
  
5. _ I don’t mind. _

 

Yuuri was strange the days after his heat, lost in thought but incredibly attentive to Victor as he recovered. Victor had thought it was because Yuuri was respecting his space - it's a known fact that omegas are sensitive to alphas after their heats, to their scents and proximity, though not as much as during pre-heat or heat - but when this attentiveness continued even after, Victor had to steady his heart. 

 

It felt like Yuuri was courting him, a thing only found in Victor's hopes and dreams. 

 

_ It's nothing _ , Victor reminded himself when Yuuri walked him to class. They'd done this a thousands times. It didn't mean anything. 

 

_ It's nothing _ , he reminded himself again when Yuuri offered to massage his feet after Victor told him the hell of a practice session Lilia put him through. His hands were warm and firm as they kneaded the aches and tension away, and Victor bit his tongue to keep a purr from slipping out. 

 

“You don't have to,” Victor tried to tell him. 

 

“I don't mind,” Yuuri replied, smiling up at him. “I want to do this.”

 

_ It's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing _ . Yuuri had always been kind, had always cared for Victor even if it hadn't always been like this, but  _ gods  _ did he wish it meant something. 

 

Yuuri pressed his lips to the arch of Victor's feet, murmured, “Beautiful,” to one and, “Amazing,” to the other, and Victor couldn't help the whimper that fell from his lips, shut his eyes because it was too much.

 

He didn't notice Yuuri's private little smile as he stared up at him, all the love in the world glittering in his eyes. 

  
  
  


+1. _ I love you. _

 

Victor was half-asleep when he heard it, when he felt Yuuri murmur the words into his skin.

 

“I love you, Victor.”

 

Forcing his eyes open, Victor saw that the movie they were watching had long since ended. He was leaning against Yuuri now, his head on his shoulder, a blanket pulled around them both. It was so comfortable that Victor almost fell asleep again before he remembered what Yuuri said and sat up to look over at him, heart in his throat.

 

Yuuri smiled back at him, full of promises that Victor never let himself think about. “You’re awake.” He shifted, pulled away only for Victor to hold him fast by the arm.

 

Victor couldn’t believe that Yuuri was going to get up and leave after saying  _ that. _ “What did you say?”

 

Yuuri's eyes twinkled, and whoever said that Katsuki Yuuri didn't have a sadistic bone in his body was a liar. “You're awake,” he repeated. “You should go to bed, Victor. Falling asleep while sitting is going to hurt your back and neck, and Lilia is going to give you hell for it.”

 

“ _ Yuuri _ . I'm serious.”

 

“I am, too,” Yuuri retorted. He reached out, skimmed his fingers across Victor’s cheek, made Victor’s heart hurt at the clear adoration in his gaze. “I said: I love you very much, Victor.”

 

A smile pulled at Victor’s lips unbidden, bright and so wide that it made his cheeks ache, and he threw his arms around Yuuri, clutched him close. How long had he waited to hear those words from Yuuri? He buried his face into Yuuri’s shoulder, laughed because he almost couldn’t believe it, the arms that were winding around him with possessive insistent, the way Yuuri was so easily claiming him as  _ his  _ with his wrists pressed against Victor’s back, scenting him.

 

“I love you, too, Yuuri,” Victor said, relishing this. “For so, so long.”

 

“Me too,” Yuuri told him, murmuring the words into Victor’s ear.

 

Victor curled close, breathed in Yuuri’s scent and his happiness and the overwhelming love that planted itself in Victor’s heart, and said, “Stay.”

 

Yuuri pressed a smile to Victor’s temple and answered, “Always.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ^^


End file.
